Fairy Tail In Wonderland
by RikaFanatic
Summary: When Lucy falls asleep and wakes up in Wonderland, everything is not as it seems. Who will be playing who? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, and secondly, someone has probably done this before :)**

**Happy: aye!**

**¬.¬ Hush Happy.**

**So anyway, this is like my version of Fairy Tail in Wonderland. :P This'll hopefully be funny.**

Fairy Tail in Wonderland

Lucy

I exploded through the door on my rented room, panting from running here at night, with my flats on trying to beat Natsu and Happy to the room.

Let's just clarify, I failed. They were both sat there calmly, drinking cups of herbal tea.

The ironic part? They were doing it on my bed…

I glared at them with fire in my eyes

"Uhoh. Lucy-san is angry." Natsu laughed

"Aye!" Happy agreed, he sprouted his wings and Natsu hopped up, as I dove onto the bed, promptly missing them and landing on the bed.

"Missed Lucy. Well…" Natsu stretched and grinned

"Night Lucy!" Happy announced before the both jumped out of the window.

Why they can't use a door in beyond me. They were both so queer, I lay there thinking about the day, how Gray and Natsu had their fight while Erza interrupted beating both of their asses, making Mirajane and me laugh. The quest we completed today was fairly easy, we had to find a lost jewel belong to heiress, and finally we got an even split on the money, I sank back into the pillows and duvet, my eyes closing shut as the lights flickered off.

I dreamt I was falling, and then I woke.

I sat up quickly, and found myself in a round room, with a glass table and a small golden key on. Confused, I got to my feet only to discover I was wearing a light blue dress and black polished shoes.

"Eh? I wasn't wearing this before... Who's clothes are these? Are they dirty? Oh god! Please don't let them be Erzas." I wailed, before contemplating the fact that they couldn't be Erzas. Worried I straightened my new dress and walked over to the glass table, looking at the small golden key

"This place really is weird" I concluded and picked the key up, looking around the room several times before noticing a door.

Now... I'm not saying that I'm ignorant, and that I didn't see the door before, I swear it just appeared. It wasn't a normal size, it was quiet small. I got on my knees and inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door.

"Silly Lucy." A voice peeped up, one of the Gemini twins

"Drink the drink." The other twin appeared beside the first, they both giggled and I turned ignorantly and there, on the small table, was indeed a little bottle of clear liquid.

I shrugged, surely a drink can't harm me. I've been through worse.

I drank some of the vile liquid, spluttering and watching as I became closer to the ground.

"Clever Lucy" The second twin, Ini said, Gem giggled

"Get through the door." Gem demanded, and I stumbled over my own feet.

Sunlight blinded me and when my vision cleared, Gem and Ini were gone.

The world was strange, light gray dusted with purple, flowers with what looked like faces, apart from they were so still. Like they were dead.. or petrified, scared stiff, behaving like flowers should. But their faces scared me, I could make out their mouths. All around me where Flying dragons, so small you could hold it in your hand, and Rocking Horses with wings, strange things that buzzed around me.

"Gem, Ini?" I called, hoping they would appear again, but no such luck.

Tree's were gnarled and tangled together in front of me to create a forest; thick lush greener covered the floor, something that was normal.

"Aye! Luuuucy!" Happy appeared in front of me and I screamed, smacking where his face had been and only to have him appear above me, I watched him disappear from sight and reappear several times, closer then further away.

"Happy you annoying cat! What have you and Natsu done?" Happy's head tilted

"Done? We've done nothing aye, this is your dream Lucy!" Happy announced happily, soaring around me chuckling

"Feels pretty real" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest huffily

"Lead you through the forest I must!" He announced, flying around my head once and with that, he flew off into the forest.

I sweat dropped, and reluctantly followed him through the forest, keeping my eyes out for prickles, but strangely there were none.

"Aye, aye, aye! Lead Lucy through the forest, Aye, aye, aye." He sang loudly, while I struggled to keep up with him, scrambling un-lady like over low branches and fallen trees to keep up with the flying rat

"Say Happy, slow down" I panted angrily as the cat disappeared from sight. I grumbled "You sodding cat! Come back here!" I yelled, but no one replied with that done, I was left alone on the trail, ahead of my looked the same as behind me.

"So much for helping me… stupid cat." I muttered darkly, strongly reminding myself that the next time I see Happy I'm going to strangle him.

For what seemed like hours I trailed through that damn forest, waiting for some light to be seen, but nothing greeted me.

"God sake!" I yelled, a few birds escaped the trees.

Flustered I grabbed one of my keys, Horologium, turned it and he appeared

"Yes Madame Lucy?"

"Carry me Horologium!" I wailed and he opened his door, and I clambered in

"What way madame Lucy?" he asked before I indicated forwards. I sat there pondering as we moved forwards, up ahead, a small light appeared and we moved forwards more, and saw the light grow very slightly

"Finally!" I exclaimed and the muffled voice of Horologium copied me

"Madame Lucy says Finally" He announced to no one, but a few flowers seemed to open an eye, to look at me

"Aye!" Annoyingly Happy appeared again, his face pressed against the glass

"Come out Luuuuucy!" He grinned a catlike grin, pawing at the glass

"Nooo!" I whined

"Madame Lucy says Nooo" Horologium announced, promptly, Happy disappeared and reappeared inside Horologium squishing up against me, fish and cat fur irritated my nose and I sneezed

"Madame Lucy says Achoo" Horologium announced, as I sneezed again and grabbed Happy's neck but the cat disappeared

"Bless you Lucy" Happy curled up in my lap, grinning

"The Blue Cat says Bless you Lucy" Horologium stopped. Dead still

"Your time has run out." And with that, Horologium vanished into thin air

"Trouble." Happy announced and disappeared. Why did they leave me to deal with the trouble

"What!" I yelped and listened as the heavy thudding of footsteps got louder

"Awuf!" I heared and turned too see a gigantic dog with yellow fangs running towards me, panicked I ran in front of it, screaming my head off

"Horologium! Damn you!" I yelled before tripping and being sent flying over the ground, the dog caught up and used it's nose to move me onto it's neck

"Arf!" It yelped and halted at the edge of the fast approaching forest.

"Kyaaa!" I yelled as again I flew over the dog and landed on the grass with a umph. I pushed myself up off the ground and shook my head

"You're late." an angry voice announced.

**Oooo.. Tune in.. next week.. or maybe friday to find out who the angry voice belongs too!**

**Happy: Aye! Rika-chan it's yours!**

**¬.¬ Happyyy... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

All is not as it seems.

I stared at who spoke

"You're late." The same voice told me again. It belong to Makarov, who was dressed all in blue, blue as a blue caterpillar, smoking a pipe.

"Master?" I squeaked when I saw the look upon his... strangely and badly painted blue face, his moustache and eyebrows were bright white and his hair was streaked with blue hightlights

"Lucy Heartfilia! Where have you been?" He demanded, suddenly growing about three times as big, still in the caterpillar costume

"Master! I'm sorry, Gemini side tracked me!" I gabbled, and Makarov began to shrink

"Oh ho ho! Is that so?" He chuckled, his moustache was twitching and shuffling, it was hard not to laugh as it twitched in his face like it was it's own caterpillar moving around his top lip. I bit my lip and let him chuckle

It went silent, and Makarov just stared at me for ages, the intense blue contacts creeping me out a little

"Lucy Heartfilia! You have to ,,withherlargebreasts,andbringpeace! He gasped all in one breath

I stood there dumbfound that a. the master had the power to say all of that in one breath, and two. Even though it was powerful, I have no idea what he said

"Um. P-pardon master?" I stuttered, and he stared at me

"You mean to say, you didn't understand me?" He looked at me with no emotion, his eyes were harsh like new cut sapphires

"N-no I didn't mean th-... yeah I didn't understand" I said glumly, looking down at the perfectly shiny black shoes

"Oh ho ho!" He laughed "You do like to joke, Lucy. For you I will repeat it slower."

I began thanking him gratefully, but he held up a hand

"But ask me another question again and I will have to punish you." He told me with his monotone voice, I swallowed and nodded my head

"You have to defeat the evil Red Queen, Erza Scarlet, and stop her unlawful rein, so that the beautiful" this part his said to the side "and may I also say big breasted" then he turned to me a small red blush on his blue cheeks "Mirajane so she can live out her days as the true ruler of Wonderland" he chuckled, before drinking a huge glass of brown liquid, most likely ale, through a straw

"Oh..." I replied a bit dumbfound, Erza is the red queen? And what is Wonderland when it's at home? I began to open my mouth, and then remembered the masters warning.

"Okay!" I beamed as cheerfully as I could. After that, the master began chuckling and mumbling to himself, I sweatdropped and moved on, edging onwards towards a path with distant flowers and mushrooms, which, strangely enough, the closer I got, the bigger then grew until I was level with them. Well... Level isnt the word because I was being towered over by huge roses, sweet williams, lillys, and all other sorts of flowers with fungi dotted few and far between.

Distantly, I could hear the sounds of repetitive music and laughter, with caution I moved forwards pass flowers

"Hello dear." A voice said and I screamed, and covered my eyes

"Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself"

"But my dear you can't see me with those small hands over your eyes..." The voice told me and I slowly uncovered my eyes. No one was around

"Hello?" I called, and there was a small giggle

"My dear, look up." And I did. I was face to face with a delicate white rose.

"U-uhm.. Y-you're a flower.." I stated stupidly.

She smiled with her weird face created from petals and spots to form her pupils.

"Of course, and you're a little girl, oh how pretty you are" Her leaves shivered with delight.

"Uhm, thank you. I.. um. I'm looking for the source of the noise."

"Your voice box dear."

"No I mean um, the laughter and music."

"That way" She pointed with her leaves towards a sign post with two faces drawn on.

Natsu and Happy. I ran away from the flower and past the sign post in the direction it was pointing

Natsu Dragneel was stood at the head of the table, yelling

"I am king Natsu!

And he was wearing something… that really wasn't Natsu. It was a large green hat, an orange overcoat that covered a green shirt that clashed with his neon green trousers, if that's what you want to call them, when they hung above his ankles so you could see the orange hiking boots poking out beneath them.

For a long time, I stared at Natsu's appearance, and then I began laughing, I laughed so hard it hurt to breath, that's when I noticed Gray sitting at the side of the table with a china cup and a spoon, stirring it as Happy threw sugar cubes into it, he was wearing a coloured pin stripped shirt with a blue set of tails over it, velvet by the looks of it, with black pinstripe trousers and white leather shoes, I suppressed another bout of laughter because Natsu and Gray were glaring at me

"Yes?" They both asked before they glared at each other, their hands flashed to red and blue

"Don't copy me!"

"You copied me first!"

They began squabbling with each other and I coughed

"Well?" Natsu asked, before the sound of marching appeared

**Me: Sorry that took so long folks, I've been very busy**

**Happy: Busy eyeing up the men!**

**Erza: Impecable taste.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: D Happy! I haven't so shush. -shake fist at Happy-**

**Gray: Are they at all like me?**

**Me: ._. Why are you naked?**

**Gray: AH! My Clothes T_T**

**Natsu: Ahaha! Now Gray lets fight!**

**Erza: ... Does this mean to say you're not getting on... -cracks knuckles-**

**Me: ._. What are you all doing here anyway? This is my privet space! I am telling the people where I've been**

**Happy: .. I told them for you :3 Aye! next week! Rika's love interest!**

**Me: Happy!**

**Mirajane: Rate and Review ^-^**


End file.
